Gantz: Something More
by Animecrazy180
Summary: At the Temple mission Sei decides to battle the boss alien to save Kurono Kei. But can she beat such a powerful opponent? Why does she risk her life for someone she met just a few hours ago? This story will focus on the Kei x Sei relationship.


**Author's note: So I just recently finished reading the Gantz manga and I just somehow felt the need to write a Sei fanfic as I think that she was an great character and that she should have gotten more character development. As for this... I am planning on making it around 7000-8000 words long with only 2 chapters. The first chapter will follow the manga with only some slight changes but later I am going to split off from the manga completely. Hope you will enjoy it.**

 _„Damn it! At least it doesn't hurt as much as before but it is really fucking cold. Shit, no pain maybe isn't such a good thing now that I think about it. People in movies always die when they don't feel pain anymore. Am I going to die like this? Man, this is a shitty way to die. If only Katou had killed me using the gun that would have been better."_ Kurono had no right arm and his leg was gone too. Not his whole leg though, only the part up to his knee. It was not bleeding much so Kurono still had a chance to survive if Katou somehow managed to defeat the Buddha alien. Kurono's mind was not clouded though, he knew the chances were slim and he had alredy accepted his death. Kurono would be glad to trade in his life to only end the agony he was in right now.

„Kurono..." Sei, the girl with which he only recently had sex and who was kneeling by his side started saying something but Kurono thought about Kishimoto only partially listening to Sei, "Why did you want to be with me? Is it because you liked me?" she asked. Kurono turned his head away from the black haired girl.

„Wrong," Kurono told her coldly, "it's because you let me." He was honest with Sei since he was probably going to die anyway. What was the point in lying to her anymore? In the corner of his eye he could see Sei recoil. Kurono thought that Sei was pretty and she had nice breasts. Maybe not as big as Kishimoto's but still big. Not to mention that Sei had a nice round ass which felt great in Kurono's hand. She seemed smart too but that is not why Kurono had sex with her. It was because he was angry about Kishimoto leaving his apartment and Sei was pretty so Kurono just tried asking for it He did not really expect Sei to agree. But she did for some reason which he could not figure out. Kurono thought that he was acting pretty cool and badass during the mission but Sei fucked with him before that. What she saw in him he could not understand. Maybe it was because he looked hot in the Gantz suit?

„Is that all... because you wanted..." Sei tried putting together a sentence but it wasn't working.

„Who wouldn't." Kurono told her.

„Who wouldn't?" Sei repeated as if not believing it.

„Anyone would." Kurono responded. After that Sei was silent. It was quiet, really quiet, Kurono realized. He then heard something. He lifted his head from the cold ground to look if Katou had returned but what he saw was not Katou and certainly not his salvation. It was the Buddha statue alien. The boss alien. The alien had come to finish what it started. Even though Kurono had accepted death his heart started beating faster. He was completely helpless. Kurono looked over at Sei who was still kneeling by his side. She was sweating like crazy and her breathing was heavy. Her chest was moving up and down. If Kurono weren't dying he would be excited by such a sight but it was hard even for Kurono to get a boner when he was missing two limbs and a lot of his blood was on the floor instead in Kurono.

Several seconds passed and the alien came closer but Sei did not move.

„Leave me... you should get out of here. Hey! You have to escape!" Kurono told her but Sei was starring at the statue as if transfixed.

„I want to try fighting. I want to fight this monster... fight." Sei said panting. Kurono could not believe what he was hearing.

 _„Why would she want to do that?"_ he asked himself, making sure to not say it out loud.

„I've practiced self-defense and I have competed in tournaments." Sie told him.

„Idiot!" Kurono answered.

„If I defeat that monster... would you love me?" she asked him. Kurono told her he would.

„Alright, I'll give it a try to protect you! And then we'll go home together." Sei said as she got up.

Kurono could not believe his ears. She had no chance against the alien. Most of the team was defeated alredy and even Kurono himself lost. Sei had no chance of winning.

„IDIOT! Run!" He would not let her die pointlessly for someone who didn't even love her back. Sei paid him no mind as she approached the Buddha statue and got into a fighting stance.

* * *

„What am I going to do? How am I going to defeat this thing?" Sei asked herself as she dodged a sword thrust. Sei Sakuraoka was never really popular in school even though she was good looking. Girls avoided her because Sei never really talked about fashion or gossiped that much and guys didn't really want to hang out with a girl wh ocould kick their ass. Despite that she had dated many guys but they were all scumbags and she desired for someone who could show his feelings. Or rather someone wh owas not afraid to show his feelings. Someone who was ready to cry for a woman he loved yet was not a coward. Someone who had a hard side when needed and a soft side when he was around Sei or his friends. Someone like Kurono. Sei could not explain it at first but she knew that something about Kei Kurono was different and after she saw him so fearlessly take out so many aliens she understood what. He was brave, compasionate and she had to admit that he looked kinda cute. Sei wanted to be with Kurono. It was silly but Sei fell in love with Kurono after spending just a few hours with him.

 _„Even when he told me he had sex with me just cause he wanted sex he still told me to run because he fears for my life. He promised that if I defeat this alien we would go out. I have to defeat this alien! I really want to save Kurono and I want to date him after that!"_ Sei dodged another sword slash and then kicked the alien's sword out of one of it's hands. While the alien was distracted she also spilled the acid with which it killed Kishimoto all over the alien. Half of the Buddha statue melted as it screamed in agony. The scream sounded like it came from a demon.

„I can't believe it. No way... I... I won?!" Sei asked herself as she looked at the half melted alien.

„Kurono! I won!" she shouted and drew her gun aiming at the alien's head. Too late did she remember that the alien had the miniature pagoda which could fire enegry beams. Sei saw the beam coming though and she moved to the side so instead of cutting her in half it only cut off her left arm. If Sei did not remember the laser beams at the last second she was sure that she would have been done for. Sei had never experienced something as painful as getting her arm cut off. She did not believe something so painful could exist and she had broken her arm and leg at least three times. She screamed in agony not unlike the alien did moments ago. Sei looked at the piece of meat on the floor which was her arm. Mere seconds ago it was part of her body. Then she looked back at the alien. The pain seemed to subside, probably due to adrenaline. Sei was scared but she was also angry. If she did not beat the alien she would lose her arm.

 _"I will not be a cripple!"_ Sei promised herself. She pepared although she was feeling dizzy. Sei was a fighter. She would not go down without a fight.

* * *

Katou ran as fast as he could. He had wasted a lot of precious time while battling another guard statue alien in the temple. Katou knew that the boss Buddha statue alien could not be killed by normal weapons thanks to the regeneration but the gun he went to pick up didn't kill the alien, instead it teleported it away. Not even the invincible Buddha alien could save himself from that.

 _„I'm almost there Kei-chan. We are going to survive this."_ was what Katuo thought as he ran. He could see the building where he left Kurono and it was close. Only a minute or two more and Katou would be there. He would save Kurono when he could not save Kishimoto or the rest of the team. Katuo would not fail again.

„Just a little more. Hang in there."

* * *

Sei tried a jump kick at the alien and thanks to the suit which gave her superhuman strenght she actually did manage to shatter one of the statue's arms in just that one kick. The alien looked like he didn't even feel it and Sei dodged one of its laser beams meant for her head just in time for her to only lose some strands of hair instead of her head.

 _„Shit! My vision is blurry and my body is going numb. If I don't finish it soon I'm going to die. But how can I beat him when he has regeneration?"_ Sei asked herself. The answer was no way. She was going to die fighting an Buddha statue alien in buddhist temple in the middle of the night all for a man she loved. Now that she thought about Sei realized how stupid it sounded. But love usually was stupid.

 _„How does he keep regenerating?"_ Sei wondered. Then only did she notice it. The alien was not regenerating anymore. The part of the body which the acid destroyed was not regenerating and neither was the arm Sei destroyed just a second ago. Did that mean that she somehow destroyed its means of regenerating?

„He is not regenerating Kurono! I can defeat him for sure. We will go home!" Sei yelled but her vision blurred just as the alien once again fired the laser. She just jumped to the floor hoping to survive. As she fell to the ground she could not feel her legs. Sei, although she was not seeing very well looked down to her legs. Or at least where her legs once were. She would not go home and neither would Kurono. It took a few seconds before she felt the pain. And the pain which she felt when her arm was cut off was nothing compared to the pai nshe flet at losing both her legs.

* * *

Kurono looked at Sei, the girl who he had fucked earlier that night. She was lying on the ground defeated and screaming in pain. Her legs and her left arm were cut off and she was scremaing so loud that Kurono's ears hurt. The Buddha statue looked at her for a few moments, as if enjoying in her pain.

„Damn bastard!" Kurono yelled but the alien paid him no mind. It just raised its pagoda to finish Sei off. Kurono closed his eyes not wanting to watch that. Before Sie lost her legs Kurono had dared to hope that Sei could win but it was a fool's hope. Now she was going to die and soon he was too.

 _„Well, I guess I am a fool. Tryin to act all cool. Look where it got me. Sei was good though. She did good for her first mission. Better than I did at mine. If only it were good enough."_

Kurono could not even understand why she would risk his life for him when he just fucked her. Was she really that much in love with him?

 _„Not like it matters anyway. We will both die here and so will Katou-chan. Will anyone even miss me? My family certainly won't . And neither will anyone at school. Will anyone remember that I was alive? And what does it matter if they do? I will still be dead so it makes no difference."_

Kei Kurono kept his eyes closed but he could not cover his ears. He was one hand short for that task. He heard something. Something beyond Sei's screaming. But it didn't sound like the alien's laser. More like a shot from a gun. Not a regular gun though. More like from a gun which was given to them by Gantz. A gun the aliens did not need to use.

* * *

Juzo Togo could see the tragic scene unfold not more than twenty meters away from him. The girl was dead for sure he thought. And if she were to somehow survive she would remain a criple for the rest of her life. The kid who could fight was not far from her and he too would die. But Togo didn't care about that. He just needed to kill that alien so he could go home. That is why he hid himself inside an alien's corpse and that is why he fired at the alien when the girl shouted that it doesn't regenerate anymore.

 _„Hah. Now you don't have your laser."_ Togo shot the arm in which the thing that shot laser beams was. If he had waited a second longer the alien would have killed the girl who looked like Lara Croft but Togo was not a sadist. He just didn't care if the others live or die. He had seen many comrades die on the battlefield and after some time it stopped affecting him but letting someone die just to see them die was not how Togo was.

The experienced soldier steeped out of the alien's corpse as the now weaponless alien was glaring at him with one of its faces. Togo raised his rifle to shoot it but the alien was hit by something else. It seemed to be some kind of laser ropes which bound the alien to the ground rendering it immobile. Togo looked over to where the net came from and saw the kid who was a friend of the one called Kurono standing there holding a gun in the shape of an 'Y'. The kid nodded at Togo, Togo nodded back. They both came closer to the alien, examining it.

„Don't worry. There is no way it can escape." the kid said. Togo looked at it while the kid went to check the girl who was still screaming and the Kurono kid. After ten seconds he came back and raised the gun at the alien.

„If we kill you we survive and we can go home." the kid said and pressed the trigger. A moment later a laser beam came from the sky and started teleporting the alien away as if by fax. Togo finaly relaxed. But then the alien's head dropped down. It was as if cut by a sword and something crawled out of its neck. Togo lifted his rifle to fire at it but the slimy six armed alien was too fast. It hit Togo in the gut with a giant fist. If it not were for the suit Togo would have surely died from that one blow. The sniper felt different though after reciving that blow. He looked at his suit and saw that it started leaking some kind of fluid. He did not understand what it meant but he knew it was not good. The alien hit the kid with its tail before turing back to Togo. It tried hitting Togo with its tail. Togo almost smiled as he was about to dodge it thanks to the suit's enhanced reflexes and speed. But the suit did not respond and Togo did not dodge. The tail cut right through Togo and the upper half of him was sent flying. Now the only one left who was capable of fighting was that kid who almost captured the alien.

 _„I hope you kill the bastard, kid."_ was the last thing Togo thought. It was directed to the kid who was left.

* * *

Katou looked over at the sniper whose name he didn't even know. Or what was left of the sniper at least. The disgusting alien sliced him in half. Katou decided that the alien was going down.

„You are definetly going down. I'm going to take you on with my bare hands and kill you and then I am going home. I am going to return to Ayamu. He needs me. I can't abandon him and neither can I abandon Kei-chan and Sei-kun. And I am going to avenge Kishimoto and all the others you killed." Katou told the alien and darted forward. The alien was faster though as it hit Katou with one of its arms. Katou and the alien started exchaning blows but Katou was losing even with the suit.

„Shit! It just has too many arms. We are equally strong but thanks to him having so many arms I am losing." While fighting Katou looked around for something to use against the alien. He spotted a dropped sword. It probably belonged to one of the Buddha statues. Katou ran away from the alien and picked up the sword. He thought that that the sword would give him an edge but as soon as he picked it up the alien grabbed Katou's arm and ripped it off. Katuo screamed in pain and clutched his stump of an arm. He only thought about Kishimoto and his younger brother who needed him.

Katou punched the alien with all his strenght and he felt the liquid of the suit spill from the force he used. That meant that the next hit was fatal for Katou. Katou jumped towards his ripped off arm and he picked it up slashing one of the alien's arms off with the sword in the hand which belonged to Katou. The alien yelled in pain. Katou shut him up by cutting off its head in one clean cut.

„Gantz! Teleport us out of here!" he yelled to the sky, knowing very well that Gantz was listening. The teleport didn't start.

The alien with its head cut off attacked Katou with using the tail. Katou instinctivly used his hands to try and stop it but as he no longer had super strenght and only one hand the tail went past his hand and first into and then through his chest. He fell to the floor clutching his wound as the alien next to him finally died. He could not believe it. He was so close. He only needed to last a few more seconds and he would be reunited with his brother. He needed to survive. Ayamu needed him.

„I can't fail Ayamu. We just bought our own apartment. We can finally live happily." Katou told no one in particular. He needed to last just a few more seconds but it was not possible for him to do that. He was just too weak. Katou closed his eyes telling himself he would just rest until Gantz teleported him. But he knew it not to be true. Tears ran down his face as he drifted off to eternal slumber.

 **Author's notes: If you are wandering when my fanfiction split off from the manga timeline it was when the alien hit Sei for the first time. While it kills her in the manga here she manages to evade it and she only loses her arm. That starts a chain of events because of which some characters will act slightly different. I hope I got all the honorifics right. If not tell me so I know for future reference. For the second chapter there will be a lot less action and a lot more character interaction between Kei and Sei as we see how they deal with being the only survivors. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
